Fregley
Freglannister "Fregley" Ford is a widely unpopular student (exception of Hard Luck where he becomes popular) at Greg's middle school, and is a minor antagonist in the series. Like Rowley, he has appeared many times with his mouth wide open, much more often than most of the characters. Personality Fregley tends to be disgusting as his character in the book series, always hanging out in his front yard alone doing a wide range of disturbing activities, such as talking to Greg about repulsive topics; his secret freckle and talking about his scab and saying I bet you can fit your foot in my mouth are examples. In Diary of a Wimpy Kid, it is revealed that he has his own secret language. For example, he shouts "Juice, juice!" when he needs to use the boys bathroom; teachers view this literally and often end up giving him juice out of frustration. He also has a crush on Ruby Bird, a girl who has a habit of biting people.In his page in the Do-It-Yourself book,he goes to a counsellor who called him "unpredictable and dangerous", in the same page it is shown he thinks that a little squirrel can talk back to him using its mind and also with the quite of weird and disgusting questions gives a hint of how he thinks and it also explains his unacceptable behavior. He may have ADHD. Appearance Fregley is illustrated with glasses, short, rounded hair and a wide-open mouth with rounded teeth, a black shirt and a scarf in Greg's journals. He also has an open mouth, which he closed only in Hard Luck. In the film, he goes through a massive change of character. He tends to wear unusual clothing created by his mother using old clothes. Name Variants Fregley's name can be spelled two different ways. Fregley is the term used in the movies and books. Several sites however, including the online version of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, use Fregly. Some pages about Fregley tend to spell his name, Fregly. Despite this, since the book and film term is mostly used and on websites and franchises also, hence the official term is Fregley. Roles in the Books ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' Greg introduces Fregley for the first time and he is shown to be infamous the school as he says and does disgusting things. He also beats Greg in wrestling as Greg didn't pay attention when the teacher was teaching them the moves.When Rowley befriended Collin Lee, Greg tried to have a sleep over at Fregley to show Rowley he also has a friend but that turned out to be a disaster. In the sleepover with Greg, Fregly eats all of Greg's jelly beans and gets extremely hyperactive to the point of driving Greg to lock himself in the bathroom, and eventually leave the house. ''The Last Straw'' Fregley first appears during the Valentine's Day dance, when Greg goes towards Holly to talk to her,he got hooped on sugar and came running in between them and Greg screamed and got scared.Greg then blames and gets angry at him for ruining his 'good" moment with Holly.Holly mistook Greg for Fregley because of his backup glasses at the roller-rink. ''Dog Days'' After Rowley and Greg's fight, his mother invites Fregley over for a playdate,this freaks Greg out and he refused to play with him and stayed away from him.Fregley also did weird things like he stripped naked, got behind a tree and said "woohoo" to Greg. ''The Ugly Truth'' After Greg loses his friend Rowley, he looks for a new friend but they all have something he doesn't likes.Greg then mentions Fregley as the only kid his age without any friends but he ruled him out on being a friend material long ago.He also used the sewer manhole to get in and go to Rowley's house without being disturbed by Fregley. Cabin Fever Greg said Fregley won Student of The Week.And he thinks that it was for not biting people for a week. ''The Third Wheel'' In this book, Fregley plays a minor role, Greg only mentions that he was paired up with Ruby Bird for the Valentine's Day dance, a girl who has a bad habit of biting people and has only one front tooth. However during the dance Fregley doesn't appear at the dance and Ruby Bird tries to get Greg to dance at the near end, untill Greg got with Abigail. ''Hard Luck'' After Greg lost Rowley once again, he thought of morphing Fregley to be the friend he wants.When Greg calls him to go to school next day, he comes dressed in an odd manner and Greg helps him dress.Then at school Greg, dressed him like the manner he did and got to the table with girls and tried to make them laugh but failed and asks him to show a trick. Fregley strips down to his underwear and takes a chewing gum and put it in his belly button and chew it, and said he would make a bubble with it but failed, the girls screamed and got scared while the boys became interested in seeing what else he can chew. He was voted most popular in the yearbook, due to his ability to chew things with his belly button. Trivia *He never closed his mouth in the online book but closed 3 times in Hard Luck in the book series while eating a chip, as well as closing his mouth in an animated segment in the film after he consumed his Jell-O. *His last name is never revealed. *His name is spelled "Fregly" in the online version, but the books and movies spell it "Fregley". * Fregley is considered the emissary of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. * The only books he doesn't appear are Rodrick Rules, The Long Haul , Old School , and Double Down. * In the online version, he is home-schooled. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Do-It-Yourself Book (Also appears in extended version) *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary (Appeared in all three) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck *Wimpy Wonderland Gallery Juice Juice.PNG|Fregley using his language. Fregley.jpg|Fregley himself Fregley-Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie.jpg|Fregley showing his secret Freckle, that is not in view. Juice.PNG|Fregley speaking his language in kindergarten. Rule.PNG|Teacher's reaction after he says his language. 6a00e54ee7b6428833014e8957c66e970d-800wi.png|Fregley clowning, as usual. 6a01156faec925970c017c3896f665970b-800wi.gif|Fregley's face. He looks rather creepy here, wouldn't you say? For more images, see: Fregley/Gallery Category:Middle School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules (Film) Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days (Film) Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Poptropica Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Children Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary